


Futa Grail War

by Axxccel



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/kaleid liner PRISMA ILLYA, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Harems, Lolicon, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-13 22:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17496830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axxccel/pseuds/Axxccel
Summary: Here's the catch:All magus have dicks to transfer mana, even the females, so are the servants.......Will begin with 5th grail war, but only with futa participants.....Story-oriented work, not suitable for fap......





	1. The War & Death

**Author's Note:**

> Chloe lives her life as she always have, but events have been folding since a week ago and she will get dragged to it.....

_\--ro..... --uro.. wake up---...._

_Kuro....._

_The.... ---ar--.. has sta---......_

_\---------------------------_

_"_ Agaaiiinnn? * _yaaaaawwwwn*"_

Chloe von einzbern starts her day early, just before the clock on the table beside her bed ring. She rubs her eyes then get up from the bed and tottering to the washroom to wash her face.

After washing her face, Chloe go back to her bedroom to prepare for school. While she's changing to her uniform, she take a glance at the mirror in her room, reflecting her body and a heart shaped mark just above her crotch.

"Today i dreamt that again? just what is this mark anyway?"

Just a week ago, Chloe's crotch area was still skin colored without any blemish, when suddenly she felt burning pain on her stomach. After the pain receded, she check on her body only to find a heart shaped mark just above her crotch, colored darker than her chocolate-colored skin. When she went to hospital, they said that they didn't know what is it and assume that it's just something like a burn mark. After she went to home, she slept and dreamt of someone talking to her just like this morning.

Chloe decide not to think to hard about it anymore, since there's nothing wrong happened after that. She finish changing her uniform and go down to the dining room. She met Taiga when she arrive.

"Yo, Chloe-chan! Did you have a nice dream?"

"No, it's the same thing for the past week"

"I'm worried, do you want to go to hospital again?"

"No, thanks. It's not like it's bothering me. Anyway, is the breakfast done?"

"It'll be done in a jiffy!"

A shout came from the kitchen direction. It came from Matou Sakura, a neighborhood  elder sister that often comes to fujimura mansion to take care of Chloe. Even though she's been busy lately, being a daughter of Matou family, she still make time for make Chloe (and Taiga) some breakfast about four to five times a week.

"Here you go."

"Hmmmhmm.... Sakura nee-sama's cooking is so delicious"

"Ufufufu..... thank you. It's satisfying to see Chloe-chan eating it so joyfully!"

"Of course! Since it's infinitely more delicious than fuji-nee's cooking"

"What's that, you brat!?"

"I'm just stating the fact"

"Ufufufu......."

Such bright atmosphere adorn the fujimura's household dining room just like every morning.

After breakfast, Chloe go to her grade school while Sakura to her highschool. Taiga have some business and will be away for some time.

_\---------------------------_

In her school, Chloe has been hearing rumor about ghost flashing around neighborhood lately. They said that the ghost are so quick that they only leave trails of lights and metal clashing sound. She thought it's probably some dangerous biker racing on residential area streets.

Her school ended uneventfully, after parting with her friends, Chloe go back to her home. But halfway through, she remembered that Taiga probably won't be back today, so she changed her course toward Matou residence. She intend to intruding on Sakura for the night, since she'll be alone if go to fujimura mansion.

Since it's getting dark, Chloe decide to use a shortcut via a park nearby. 

......* _Clang*... *clang*....*whossh*.....*crash*..._

While walking at the park, Chloe heard some metal clashing from somewere not to far. Curious about it, Chloe go around the park to search the sound's source.

When she look at flat area near a pond around the park, she saw three women there. One of them is chignon bun blonde in blue dress and white armor covering it. She lift her arm in front of her abdomen, seems to hold on something foggy, but Chloe can't make sure of what it is. Behind the blonde is black twin haired woman, wearing a red sweater and black short skirt. In front of them is black straight haired woman in a black skintight, with a mask covering her mouth and nose. She held something pole-like that glows red. 

* _Clash*_

Suddenly both the blonde and skintight women disappeared and re-appear clashing with each other, leaving trails of light. Chloe remembered the rumors about light trails leaving ghost, and connected that these three women are the source of it. The clash between blonde and skintight women continue, but stopped when blonde woman's slash throw the skintight woman to the opposite shore of the lake. The skintight woman land skillfully, while the blonde woman jump back, once again covering the twintail haired woman.

The skintight woman then make a stance, and suddenly jump. Chloe is taken aback at inhuman height of the skintight woman's jump.

"Gaebólg!"

"tsk! Let's get out of here, Rin!"

At the peak of her jump, the skintight woman shouted something that make her pole glows brighter, more omniously red, and then throw it, which Chloe then realize it isn't a pole--- it's a lance. The lance divide in midair, creating rain of red light trails toward blonde and twintail haired woman,-- and also toward Chloe. The blonde reach to the twintail haired woman, and pull her to safety while blocking lances with something in her hand. It was at that moment that the twintail haired woman look at Chloe's direction.

"Wait! There's a civilian!"

"My priority is you, sorry, Rin"

At the twintail haired woman shout, Chloe broke from her fascination, and realize the danger on her. She turn around, try to run, when suddenly there's an impact on her back. Chloe's body fixed in midair, with something proping her body from falling. She feel a burning pain on her chest. When she look, there's one of the lance grow from her chest with the tip stuck on the ground. A red stain on Chloe's uniform grows, she coughed and blood starts dripping from her mouth.

Suddenly, the lance that has been proping Chloe's body become red particels of light and disappeared, dropping Chloe's body to the ground. The unblocked wound create a puddle of blood below Chloe, staining her uniform even further. Her vision becomes darker, barely managing to see another particel of light, but white colored rather than red like the last time.

"Wh!? Her body is------"

That's the last thing Chloe heard, seemingly from the twintail haired woman, before her vision grow completely dark....


	2. Are you my master?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe witnessed something amazing last night, getting her killed while on it....  
> But something else happen.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I planned to start the smut at chap three, but scrapped it and went with the current screnario.  
> Btw, i'm still torn to choose who's the caster that should come out in this series....  
> You can recommend your favorites in comment section (female character only btw)....  
> Read notes below the chap for more details.....

_\---uro.... wake up--....._

_Kuro... wake up... the war has started...._

_Go summon your servant....._

_.....----ail will help you... she's at------....._

_\-----------------------_

"Unfamiliar ceiling..... or not."

Waking up from her slumber, Chloe slowly open her eyes from her deep sleep. With a bit of looking around she realized that she's in her bedroom at fujimura mansion. Pulling her self up, Chloe begin to think of what happened last night.

Last night, she witnessed a battle of some women in cosplay attires. She remembered that their battle was so fast that they leave trails of light. She also recalled that one of them jump to inhuman height and throwed her lance, then it divides and created a rain of lance.

Chloe immediately remove her upper garment, exposing her dark-brown colored nipples to the air. She place one of her hand on her chest area, seeking for any damage from her getting impaled on a lance last night. She rubs her whole chest, not finding any injury, her chest was perfect without any blemish. Instead of finding injury, Chloe get aroused, from her fingers grazing on her nipples. After moments of groping, she feels a burning ache on her crotch area.

Shifting her lower garment and panties a bit lower, she find that the mark on her crotch seems to glow just a bit, pulsing a red glow. Each pulse on her mark send a warm ache to her spine, increasing her arousal from her light groping. Chloe move her other hand toward her crotch, to examinate the pulsing mark.

"Hnnngghh........"

A mere touch of the tips of a finger on the mark send a shuddering pleasure to her spine. She throws her head backward, arching her back at it. Her vision grows dim from the pleasure, the throbbing of the mark grows hotter after the touch. After some moment of rest, Chloe regain her counciousness, then she pull her head back, gazing down to the mark. Her curiosity grows, of the pleasure that the mark gave. Before this, touching the mark did nothing on her, even if she place her whole palm on it, like the last morning. But now, a graze of her finger enough to send pleasure that she never felt before.

She desire more of it, the thought of events happened last night went off from her head. She's thrilled of what kind of pleasure the mark can give. A mere thought enough to make her loli unused womb throb from anticipation. Trembling, Chloe placed her other fingers on the mark. The mark sends a shock bigger than last one through her spine towards her whole body. She throw her head backward and arch her back harder and farther than last time. Her vision grow even dimmer, eyelid feels heavier, barely managing to open. She gritted her teeth, muffling a silent scream. A spot of drool dribbled down from her lascivious curving upwards lips, dribbling to her exposed flat chest. Her body is shivering from immense pleasure, her virgin pussy is gushing, creating a wet spot on her panties. The sensation is so tremendous that it turns her mind blank.

_*Knock* *knock*_

"Chloe, did you wake? I'm comin--- woah"

Suddenly there's a knocking sound the door and then it opened, with Taiga behind the door. Taiga is surprised with what she see, half naked Chloe sitting on the bed with her right hand on her breast and the other on her crotch. With trails of droll on Chloe's flushed face and big wet spot on her panties barely pulled down, half covering Chloe's loli pussy. It's not hard to imagine what's she's been doing before.

"Well, getting frisky aren't we?"

Taiga asked with grin on her face. She prop her body on the door and fold her hands below her breast.

"No! It's not what you think!!"

"Well, no need to deny it. While i think you're a bit too early for it, i guess it's just kids grows so fast lately. It's nothing to be embarassed about."

"Nooooo!!!"

Taiga grinned harder while replied Chloe's denial, then jerked her chin upwards. The gesture made Chloe realize that she's been half naked and quickly cover her body with bedsheet.

"Well, i guess i should ask for permission first before entering your room from now on. Although, going back from work quickly was worth it to spectate this"

"No, you don't need my permissio--- wait, you SHOULD ask for permission before entering a room!! It's common sense! Why do you decide to go back quickly anyway?"

Chloe ask grudgingly while fixing her garments under the cover of bedsheets.

"Sakura-chan called me you see, she said that you didn't come to her house last night. She said that usually when i'm away for business you usually go to her home and spend some nights there, but you didn't. She was worried and decided to call me."

"Eh?"

"I was worried too, so i decided to went back quickly only to find you sleeping on your bed in your uniform. Your uniform was sticking wet from sweat so i changed you to your pajamas. I guess those sweats was also your " _activities_ " last night, huh. That's why you didn't come to Sakura-chan's home. Anyway, go down to have your breakfast quickly. Also, apologize to Sakura-chan. She was worried sick you know?"

With a smirk Taiga pull her self up and turn back to the hallway. Chloe peek under the bedsheet and just realized that she's been in her pajamas even though she doesn't have any memory of changing last night.

_But what about happened last night? How did my wound disappeared? How did i went back anyway?_

Chloe have many questions on her mind, but decided to push it aside for now since she doesn't have any answer. For the time being, she need to apologize to Sakura since she made her worried last night.

While Chloe take light bath to wash the sweats, she examinate the mark on her crotch to discover that the mark no longer glowing, reverting to dark brown colored. Drying her self up and go to her room upstairs, she discovered that her uniform has been folded in her room. It was probably Sakura, since she's more attentive than Taiga. Chloe spread her uniform open, to see that there's no trace of blood, least a hole on it. This confused Chloe even more. She shake her head, dispersing the thought. 

Chloe change to her uniform quickly and go downstairs to the dining room. There's Sakura in the the kitchen just like yesterday. Chloe quickly apologize to her and Sakura tell Chloe not to mind it, she's only glad to know that nothing happened. Realizing that Sakura doesn't know what happened this morning, Chloe glance to Taiga, as Taiga smirked when her eyes meet Chloe's. Chloe think that Taiga will keep it a secret, to use it as blackmail to Chloe. While Chloe glad that Taiga will keep her secrets, she shudder from imagining what pranks will Taiga play on her.

Three of them then have hearty breakfast just like yesterday, only with Taiga poking fun at Chloe and Sakura have no idea of what happened. After that Chloe and Sakura go to their Gradeschool and highschool respectively, with Taiga having a day off lazing around in fujimura mansion.

\---------------------

On her way to school, Chloe go past the park that she used yesterday. She halted on her way, looking towards the pond direction. After standing still for a few seconds, Chloe shake her head and continue her way, making sure to not look back again.

\-------------------------------------------------

While the sun still quite high on the sky, there's no mistake that Chloe come out from the school more late than yesterday, since she's been busy asking about the ghost rumor to her friends afterschool. She discovered that the ghost often appear on Shopping district, Park, and Outskirts area. She also noticed that the sightings are never from upclose, the ones who saw it looked at them from distance, and the metal sounds are actually from echoes at the forest. Chloe learned that she's the only one who has see it from upclose.

While pondering whether last night's event was a dream or not, Chloe trides on southern road of the city, towards Matou residence. Since her school is just south of the shopping district, she needs to walk past shopping district and the park on her regular route. In case of last night's events are real, she want to avoid those places, even if she needs to walk farther. Because the park are not far from Matou residence, Chloe set her course on road at the east of Matou residence.

Since this is a residential area, so there's suppossedly a lot of people walking around, but the longer Chloe walk, the more less people that she see. At some point, she became alone on a large street.

Suddenly, Chloe can hear footsteps from behind. She turn around, sensing someone getting close. Observing carefully, Chloe recognized that the one getting close is one of women that she saw last night, the twintail haired woman. She look like a teenager, probably just a bit older than Sakura. She's dressed just like last night, red turtleneck sweater and black short skirt. There's two black ribbons decorating her twin tail.

"You're the grail girl from yesterday right?"

While not knowing what is "grail girl" meaned, Chloe noticed that it's not something good for her since the other woman said it in a cold tone. Chloe vigilantly watch every move that the other woman make, taking stance to do something whatever happens. The woman suddenly stops, standing still, inspecting Chloe from top to bottom for a few seconds. Then, she lift her left hand, revealing some kind of circle tattoo on the back of her hand.

"Sabe---"

Before the woman finish whatever she want to say, Chloe immediately dash to the alley on her right. Since this is a residential district, there's a lot of houses in here, meaning there's a lot of alley as well. Chloe keeps running, turning at every alley that she see. Eventually, Chloe run out of breath and rest on some alley. Looking around, she discovered that can see the red roofed western style mansion at distance, meaning that she's somewhere at south side on the city. On her mind, she wished for Taiga or Sakura to help her. If not, even anyone is okay, please bring me out of here as fast as possible.

_".....---at wh---......--you wish?"_

Chloe heard something ringing in her ears then suddenly the mark on her crotch send a jolt to her body. Chloe instantly drop to the ground, feeling weak in her knees. After peeking to the right and left, making sure that no one around, she pull up her uniform to see the mark. The mark is glowing, even more than this morning. Her breath is ragged, both from running and her arousal. While being unfocused, Chloe realized that there's footsteps coming to her, heavier than the one from twintail haired woman. The one that appear is the blonde woman, with her blue dress and silver armor.

"Resistance is futile"

Said the woman while walking closer to Chloe. Chloe pull her self up, forcing her body to run again, toward a storehouse building that she saw. She keep wishing for anyone to help her.

_"What is..... your wish.....?"_

Once again a voice is ringing on Chloe's ear. The mark throbbed once again, the sensation making Chloe's knees limp. Chloe stumbled but barely managing from falling and keep running. She hope to escape quickly from this place.

" _Is that..... what you wi....sh?"_

Chloe feel another jolt in her body just when she managed to arrive in the storehouse. She breaths roughly at this point, all the run and pleasure from the mark overworked her lung. Her brain is lacking oxygen, her face is pale, she feels really dizzy. She hoped that the storehouse have many things that she can use as cover or hiding place. But unlucky for her, the storehouse is empty. She wished that in case like this she is the one that become the hunter instead of the hunted.

" _Your wish...... has been heard....."_

The mark throbbed violently, her body shaking from tremendous amount of sensation it recieves. Chloe dropped to her knee, holding her body on four. She feels like her limbs are limp, barely proping her body that feels heavier than ever. Trails of droll on the corner of her open mouth, her tongue hanging listlessly. Her head is so dizzy that she see spots on her eyes. Her panties is basically drenched by now, wet from gushing pussy underneath it. The throbbing continue for a few seconds that feels like hours to Chloe, with each throb grow hotter and hotter.

In front of Chloe, there's something like a magic circle glowing out of nowhere. As it spins, the pulsing glow of magic circle seems to be match with the throb of Chloe's mark. The magic circle glow brighter, as the mark become hotter as well. When the magic circle glow blindingly bright, the mark send an enormous pleasure to Chloe's body. The sensation make Chloe's loli womb descents completely, her pussy repeatedly spraying girl cum on her panties, drenching it further. Her eyes rolls back to her skull, her mouth wrenched open, due to silent scream from the top of her lung. Her droll soaking her chin with trace of foam in corner of her mouth.

It was the first time that Chloe von Einzbern climaxed, one that send her mind to the heaven. Just like an animal, one that primal nature of human. After the sensation receded, Chloe's body wobbled. As she drop however, a pair of thin hand take hold of Chloe's body, preventing her from falling. A voice come above Chloe, belonging to pair that hold Chloe's body.

"Are you my master?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo.... that it for current chapters  
> You guys probably already realized who are the saber and lancer, but can you guess who's Chloe's servant?  
> Type in the comment who is it and don't forget to choose your favorite caster (female char only) to appear....  
> Please add your reason for choosing her (saying she's your waifu is ok), and if you want to you can specify her personality (as long as didn't conflict with one on FGO), traits, even her junk specs......


	3. Fighter servants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe, being chased by women that she saw yesterday, wished for someone to help her...  
> All of sudden, the mark reacts and sending shocks to chloe's body. As she climax and falling, another person take a hold of her body.  
> Who is it? What those women want?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey folks, sorry but no smut this time......  
> I'm quite sad that no one able to guess who's chloe's servant (´･ω･`)...  
> I've dropped another hints so try to guess it!

"Are you my master?"

A beautiful voice come from the owner of pair of hands that hold Chloe's body. Those hands are thin, ones of a girl's but strong enough to support Chloe's exhausted body. Gently, Chloe's body is raised, allowing her to see who the pair of hand belongs to. She saw pair of green, sharp eyes containing a beastly glint, and long green hair stretched behind her beautiful face. Expression that seemed cold, but warmly looking over Chloe. Captivated by her beauty, Chloe can only stare at the one who's been holding her.

"Shall I ask once again? Are you my master?"

"I...... don't.. know... Who are you?"

"I'm a servant who answered Holy Grail's summon to aid my master."

"Holy....... grail?"

"Did you call for me?  Did you wish to the grail?"

"I.... don't.... know of holy grail..... but...... i....... i wished...... for someone..... to help me........"

"So your wish is the one that summoned me. Worry not, master.... I shall protect you with my whole body."

Chloe's throat is hoarse from earlier climax, only able to answer with feeble voice. The beauty pull Chloe close, embracing her softly.

"So.. warm......."

Pleasant sensation warping Chloe's body, making her to relax. Her breath becomes steady, and her eyelids grow heavier, tired from earlier activities. She starts to sleep, enveloped by beauty's arms. The beauty looked over Chloe warmly, but sensing a closing presense, she tighten her hug for a moment, shifting her then stand while holding Chloe's body on one of her hand. 

\-------------------------

"Who are you?"

The blonde approach slowly, carefully observing the beauty that suddenly appeared next to the grail girl. The grail girl herself is currently being carried on one of green haired beauty's hand, her head resting on the shoulder. The blonde stops, just a few metres from the beauty and Chloe, and begin to ask.

"I have no obligation to answer"

"Are you her servant?"

"I don't know. She herself doesn't know."

"I see.... then hand her over."

"I won't. Not to someone who see her with such eyes."

The beauty begin to take a stance, as respond of the blonde shift her hands to her front.

"If you won't hand her...... then i'll take it myself"

The blonde rushed, covering the distance within a moment. The beauty nimbly dodged, taking a side step to the right. Realizing her charge has been dodged, she stops, and slash to the right. The beauty barely manage avoid it, by jumping backwards, since she doesn't know what weapon the blonde use and length of it. The blonde charge again, even faster than last time, the beauty react by taking a step to dodge, but the blonde abruptly stop, right in front of the beauty and immediately slash. Taken aback, the beauty try to dodge by twisting her body, and swiftly jumped upwards. The beauty lands on upper platform of the storage house, a wound appeared on her waist, indicating that she failed to dodge it completely. 

".........."

".............."

The air is tense, the blonde looking upwards towards the beauty, seeking a way to corner her. The beauty herself, looking down at the blonde, watching every movement. The beauty is in great disadvantage, as she need to hold Chloe with one of her hand, preventing her to use her weapon. Additionally, her moves are hindered due to her need to protect Chloe from any harm's way. Within her mind, she's thinking of a way to escape.

* _crash_ *

Both of them moves, preparing to act when all of sudden, a glass behind the beauty break, and black haired woman in skintight entered via the broken windows. She hold two red lances in her hands, throwing one of them to Chloe's and beauty direction and another towards the blonde. The sudden attack leave the beauty surprised, making her late to side step, creating another wound on her opposite waist, as the blonde in the other hand manage to block it. Another red lance appeared in skintight's woman hand, after landing on platform, she quickly rushed to beauty but halted as suddenly in front of her a slash shockwave came from below, destroying the platform that the beauty and skintight woman standing on. After released the shockwave, the blonde charge toward the descending beauty's way. The skintight use crumbling platform as foothold and jump to the beauty's way as well. Cornered, the beauty use debris to parry blonde's charge then kicked it towards skintight woman. She immediately jumped backwards to dodge blonde's follow up slash. The skintight woman use her lance to deflect the debris and land, creating a three way standoff.

"What are you doing here, lancer?"

"........same as you, seeking the grail girl"

"Even though you're still exhausted from last battle?"

"............different from your master, my master is "capable" enough to restore that much damage quickly."

"..........."

The air become even more tense, as instruion of another one creating even more difficult situation. Both blonde and lancer watching each other, seeking opportunity to claim the grail girl and defeat the other. The beauty on the other hand distressed, one opponent is troublesome already least two. She think hard on how to escape this predicament, when suddenly the skintight woman talk to her.

"You, you are the grail girl servant's right?"

"........ what of it?"

"My master is offering a proposal. Let's ally and take down this servant."

The beauty is shocked and opened her eyes wide, while the blonde grow sharp.

"............"

".... what are you scheming here, lancer?"

"We're not the only ones here. This fight will only benefit other participants. You and me fighting will exhaust each other, allowing chance for other participants to attack the grail girl or us."

Skintight woman's answer of blonde's question made both the blonde and the beauty wary of their surroundings.

"The grail girl's servant on the other hand, need to fend off any servant that attacked her master. It'd better for us to work together for better chance of survival."

"..........."

"So, how about it?"

The beauty consider about the offer. While she think, she look down to her master, think for the best choice. The blonde looking at the exchange carefully. She's flustered and talk to her master via spiritual link. The beauty raise her face, and ask to the lancer.

"Why do your master offer it? What's in it for him?

"My master's quite fond of children you see, so she thought of to secure the grail girl properly. She won't harm your master, at least for now."

"...... i see"

The beauty looked to lancer eyes, searching for any sign of lies. The lancer look straight back, conveying her earnest. After a while, the beauty nod, making the lancer smile under her mask. Both of them then looked to the blonde, who's been wary of the exchange.

"So, that's how it is........."

".........Hmph.."

The blonde immediately take a stance, lifting her hands to her chest. The air grows heavier, a small torrent gather before her. Both lancer and the beauty became wary, taking a stance as well. The fog that's been obstructing recognition of what the blonde's holding slowly fade, revealing a white golden-ish sword, with blue and gold hilt. The lancer become more vigilant, creating another lance in her empty hand. The blonde lift her sword, with the tip upwards.

"Gather, the spirits of earth!"

"..tch!"

After the blonde shout, her sword glows, as well as area around her. Golden light particels rise, creating a beautiful scene. Lancer, realizing the blonde's aim, quickly throw one of her lance. The glow became so bright, forcing lancer to cover her eyes with her just recent empty arm and the beauty to turn around, covering Chloe from the light. After a few seconds, the light recedes, with the blonde nowhere to see and a lance seen to be stuck in a wall. The lancer clicked her teeth.

Lancer, spinning the lance on her hand, turn around and start to walk away. The beauty, see that and called out to her.

"Wait!"

"....... what? i'll upheld my agreement and not harm you and your master until my master said otherwise."

"I see........ can i meet your master?"

"No need. Soon we'll meet each other again anyway. Go to north of here, there's a big blue roofed western house with barrier around it. My master said that your master is acquitance of the resident."

After saying that, the lancer disappear, returning to spiritual form. The beauty stand still for a while, and the jump to rooftop, looking to the north. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise that there'll be smut next chapter, so wait for it!!


	4. Calling voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle of three warriors, which result of alliance between two of them and escape of other one ends.  
> Just what is happening around Chloe, and who hold her in the fight?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After failing to save 3 times and had to rewrote it 4 times, finally manage to release it.  
> Another chapter without any sex. Just boring part of the story and a bit of explanation of Holy Grail War (which probably most of you already know)  
> Btw, this is a good chance to say that english isn't my first language, so please ignore broken tenses. (if you comment i'll fix it tho)  
> Just as a side note, i'm writing this one as story-oriented, but will plan to release side stories/additional work that focus on the smut.

Inside a quiet room, devoid of sounds except soft breathing that come from Chloe that lay on a bed. Occasionally, chrips of birds could be heard from the other side of covered window. While curtains cover the window, a streak of light peeks through the gap, illuminating the otherwise dark room. The light shine on Chloe's laid body, the warmth make her rest comfortable, yet slowly shift to Chloe's face direction, signifying that sun is rising and morning has come.  
Eventually Chloe's peaceful breath stop and groan escape from her lips, due to the light shine on her face disturbed her sleep. She slowly open her eyes, then after fully awake, she rise from bed while observing her situation. She wake at a different room than her room at fujimura mansion, but she recognised this room. This is Sakura's room at Matou residense. She wear a pink gown pajama, the one that she often use when she's staying overnight. Some of her body feel sore, mainly her legs.  
Chloe tried to remember what happened before, but actually, she can't remember much. She certainly remember when she run from two women from the pond incident, but after the crotch mark ache, her memory become blurry. Chloe look at her crotch, then strip part of the gown to see it directly.  
She's shocked to see that the mark changed, it became more complex. The design become more elaborate, more lines appear around the heart. It look more... erotic. There's even a part that looks like ovary and tube on the side on the heart.   
As Chloe try to touch the mark, she realized that there's another mark on the back of her right hand. It's like a arrow, with a circle between arrowhead and shaft. Unlike dark brown mark on her crotch, this one is red colored, making it conspicious. She try to touch it with other hand, there's no change to sensitivity. It feels like like her normal skin. Then she try to touch her crotch mark, while not as much as yesterday, it definitely gives slight pleasant sensation. It doesn't glow like yesterday and doesn't react when clothes graze it. It only give sensation when touched with her hand.  
Chloe abruptly raise her face, looking at door direction. She suddenly remembered yesterday incident, where Taiga entered her room. She look at door direction for awhile.  
"...Hahh........."  
" _Master......_."  
"....!!"  
As Chloe sighed breath of relief because nobody entered, all of sudden she heard a voice from behind. She turned her back, spring up from the bed. When she look at the other side of the bed, she found no one in there. Chloe become wary and scared, assuming it was ghost or something.  
*knock* *knock*  
"Chloe-chan, are you up?"  
A knock come from the door and Sakura's voice can be heard. Unlike a certain somebody who doesn't knock, Sakura good upbringing made her to be such polite girl. Sakura voice calm Chloe's heart, and she immediately run to the door to open it. As soon as she see Sakura, Chloe immedaitely hug her waist.  
"Wah!... W-what's wrong Chloe-chan? Did you have a nightmare?"  
"......nhmmnm"  
"Did something happen?"  
"....... when i wake up, i heard somebody talk to me but there's noone"  
"Arara~...."  
Sakura is surprised with Chloe's action and asked for it. A wry smile raise on her face at Chloe's answer.  
"I think it's just your imagination....."  
"..nhmn"  
Chloe shake her head while still hugging Sakura's waist. She was sure about the voice.  
"Hm... let's have breakfast. Maybe it's because you're hungry that made you imagining things."  
"......Okay"  
"Come on, let's wash your face first."  
\-------------------------  
After washing her face, Chloe follow Sakura to the dining. On the way, they met an elderly that use a brown-ish kimono and a walking stick on the hall. He was Sakura's grandfather and current head of Matou family, Matou Zouken. With his old wrinkled face and dark eyes, he glare at Chloe that hides behind Sakura as soon as she saw him. She is not good with the elderman because of his scary glare. Bowing slightly, Sakura politely greet the man.  
"Good morning, Zokuchou"*  
"The doll......."  
"Huh?"  
"That kid behind you, she came again...."  
"Oh, you mean Chloe? She spend a night last night and we're just about to take breakfast."  
"............."  
"Hey, come on Chloe-chan. Greet grandfather."  
".........good morning"  
"............hmph"  
Sakura urge Chloe to greet the family head, and Chloe do it in a small voice while peeking from behind Sakura's back. The elder curtly face away and start to walk. As he pass them, Sakura step aside and once again bow to the head for a moment, then walk to dining room with Chloe once again. But a voice from Zouken stops Sakura in her step.  
"Sakura..... Don't forget your training this night"  
"..............Yes, Zokuchou"  
Sakura stop still, while Zouken walk toward the other side of the hall. Worried, Chloe peek to Sakura that hung her head. There's a shadow on her expression and unwillingness in her eyes.  
"...........Sakura nee-sama, are you okay?"  
"...yeah i'm okay. Come on, let's go."  
A tug on Sakura's blouse reminded her of Chloe. Sakura can see Chloe's worried expression from the corner of her eyes. Sakura's expression return to just like before, and resumed to walk. While walking, Chloe look back to Zouken, just before he turn to the other hall. At that moment, she clearly see it, on the back of Zouken's right arm......  
There's a red mark on it.  
\-------------------------  
Raising a glass to her mouth, Chloe gulp down the milk in it. After a breakfast with Sakura, they idle around the dining room for a bit.  
"Chloe-chan, what are you doing yesterday?"  
"Huh?"  
"Just when i'm about to go out, i found you sprawled in front of our door"  
".......ahhh"  
"And your soaked wet with sweat. There's quite some dust on your uniform too. What did you do?"  
"No, um--, yeah! I was being chased so i was running around. It took my last strength to arrive here, so i rest for a bit."  
"What? Is it a pervert? Do you want to call the police?"  
"No, it wasn't like that! There's no need to call the cops!"  
"Are you sure? Want me to accompany you to school?"  
"Hmmm... i think it'll be okay, your feeling is enough. I'll just call help when it happens again."  
Sudden question from Sakura made Chloe surprised. Since Chloe herself doesn't really remember what happened yesterday, she try to gloss over it. This also happened yesterday. Does she have something like autoreturn sleepwalk ability?  
"Hmm.........."  
"Chloe-chan, it's time for school."  
"Hn? Oh yeah."  
A call from Sakura brought back Chloe from her thought. She remember that there are school for today.  
"I've washed your uniform, let's get changed then go to school together. I'm worried as expected"  
"Really, there's no need. Sakura nee-sama will be late if you escort me right? We can part at shopping district just like usual."  
"Hmm.... then promise me to really call for help if anything happens okay?"  
"Mn, i promise."  
"Okay then, come, let's get changed"  
\-------------------------  
Not long after parting with Sakura on the way to school, Chloe meet her friends and walk together with them. At school, the rumor about light ghost became popular, and a lot of kid talk about it with Chloe, due to yesterday she went around collecting information about it. It seems the ghost spotting become more frequent recently. No new detailed information about them though, Chloe sighed. Additionally, her friend made a fuss when they she mark on her hand. Of course, Chloe is being evasive since she doesn't really want to disclose her circumstances. The commotion only stopped when homeroom bell rang and students return to their seats.  
At homeroom, the teacher also asked about the mark on Chloe's hand. However, she's also aware Chloe's circumstances of other mark on her crotch. Just to be safe, the teacher asked about it. Still, because Chloe herself doesn't really understand it herself,  so the teacher didn't pursue it further, assumed that it's something similar to the other mark. Chloe's advised to hide the hand mark though, considering it can be a bad influence to other kids.  
After the school ends, when immediately upon walking to the school gate with her friends, for some reason Chloe can see Taiga waiting near the gate. Taiga, noticed Chloe amongst children, walk up to her. Other students and Chloe's friend dispersed, seeing scary expression on Taiga's face and rapidly make a way. Chloe became nervous, gulped and take a step back, which unfortunately for her, Taiga quickly reach her. As soon as Taiga reached Chloe, Taiga hit Chloe right in the head. Obviously, Taiga held back properly, but Chloe's hurt quite a bit, she rubbed it with her hand.  
"Ouch! What's that for, Fuji-nee!?"  
"For making Sakura-chan needlessly worried! *Sigh* I just told you yesterday, yet you did this already."  
"Uuuuu~......"  
"That what you get for not listening to other people.. Hm? What's that?"  
"Huh? This?"  
When Chloe rubbed her head with right hand, Taiga noticed the mark. She immediately grabbed Chloe's hand, staring at the mark intently. She stood still for a while, then asked Chloe.  
"When did this appeared?  
"This mornin--, no, maybe last night?"  
"............."  
".....Uumm, Fuji-nee, do you know something about this?"  
"No--,..... yeah, i know"  
"Eh, really?"  
Chloe's surprised that Taiga know something about the mark, considering she previously said that she didn't know about mark on her crotch. Meanwhile, Taiga ignored Chloe's confusion and warily surveyed the surroundings. Soon after, Taiga take Chloe's hand again and pull her to the car.  
"Come on, let's go back quickly."  
"Okay."  
But all of sudden, Chloe heard a voice from behind her.  
" _Master_......"  
"Huh?"  
Chloe quickly turn around, but see no one behind her. She recognized tgat the voice is similar to the one this morning.  
"What wrong Chloe?"  
"....no, nothing"  
Taiga ask Chloe that stop walking, but Chloe dismiss it and resuming walking to the car.  
\------------------------  
When they arrived Chloe quickly get out of the car, but for some reason Taiga didn't.  
"Fuji-nee, you aren't getting out?"  
"No, i have business after this"  
"Boo~ didn't you told me that you will explain about the mark?"  
"Don't 'Boo~' me, i'll tell you about it tomorrow. Just watch the home for me today."  
"Okay then."  
"I'll call Sakura-chan to accompany you tonight. Be a good kid, okay? And remember to don't make Sakura-chan worried!"  
"Nmn... I'll try to. Take care at work..."  
"Well then, i'm going"  
As soon as Chloe walk away from the car, Taiga drive away quickly, seemingly really hurried. Only after Taiga's car fade to distance Chloe walk to the mansion.  
Unlike western Matou residence, Fujimura is a japanese styled mansion. However, even though they call it fujimura mansion, it's actually owned by Chloe's mother, Irisviel von Einzbern. But, since Irisviel went missing, the one who manage the mansion is Taiga with her father, being old acquitances with Irisviel.  
The landplot is quite large, enough for a wide house, a warehouse and a dojo in the back, with some free space to share.  
Even though Chloe often being left to watch the house, being alone in such big house, it can't be helped that it feels a bit eerie. She immediately go to her room.  
Right after Chloe reach her room, she throw her backpack to the bed and reach her uniform to undress to get changed.  
" _Master_..."  
Chloe once again heard a voice from behind, but this time, when she turned around Chloe find a female with green-black dress.  
"W-wh..."  
"Please! Don't panic!"  
"Wh, who are you?  
Chloe's bewildered to find someone behind her back, even though the room is empty before she came in. The woman reply to Chloe's question.  
"I'm your servant, archer class, Atlanta."  
"Servant, as one in maid? Archer?"  
"Are you not a Magus, master?"  
"Magus? No, i'm not."  
Atlanta frowns hearing Chloe's response. Atlanta guess that her summoning is will of the grail.  
Chloe on the other side, think about those questions. Magus are people that use magecraft. Chloe know about it since she heard that Matou family is lineage of magus, not that she ever saw Sakura use any magic though. She didn't really believe it, since Sakura seems like a normal person. But the woman in front of her made Chloe re-think about it.  
Atlanta clad in beautiful greenish white clothing, with black front area and golden adornment. While the dress is dazzling, what's odd is existence of a pair of beast ears and tail on Atalanta. They twitch and swirl, looks alive unlike fake ones. Something unthinkable to grow on human. Chloe also recognized the voice, it's same like mysterious voice from this morning and after school. In addition of her appearing suddenly, it's probable that she can use magic.  
"Anyway, we don't have any maid. Maybe you got the wrong person?"  
"No, you're my master. Do you not remember what happened last night?"  
"Last night?"  
In that instant, Chloe remembered the events after her mark glows and throb. She was running from two women from lake incidents, and when she arrived at empty warehouse, the sensation from the mark was too much for her. She cummed for the first time, and a magic circle appeared in front of her. When she was about to fall, someone held her body, and she lost consciousness.  
"Y-you.... a-are you the one that held me?"  
"Yeah, i'm"  
"Did you came from the magic circle?"  
"Yeah"  
Chloe shocked, and take a step back. But because she was still half dressed from undressing, she trip from her skirts, and tumbled to sit on the bed. But it didn't concern Chloe, as another question immediately come to her mind.  
"What happened after i lost consciousness?"  
"I fought 3 servants that went after you, who seems to be saber and lancer. After a deadlock, i formed an alliance with lancer, and saber escape soon after. Lancer told me house of your acquaintance"  
"Saber? Lancer?"  
"Does master know what's Holy Grail War?"  
"No, i don't"  
Some words that Chloe didn't understand came up. Atlanta frowns slightly and try to explain.  
"Holy Grail War, competition where seven pairs of masters and servants fight each others. The winner will get Holy Grail, a magic artifact that able to grant any wish. Servants are heroic spirit, person of a name of the past, summoned by masters, be it a magus or person picked by holy grail.  
Those servants are classified to 7 class:  
Saber, spirits of sword knights, excel swordsmanship, agile, and powerful in close quarter combat;  
Lancer, knights of the lances, extremely agile and proficient at ranged melee weapons, such as lance and spears;  
Caster, magus heroic spirits, adept in magecraft, being one of the few able to use sorceries of the highest caliber;  
Rider, the mounted warriors, heroic spirit that specialize at battle with their mounts, be it mythical or mechanical;  
Assassin, the hidden killers, skilled at silent assassination and at covert, stealthy operations;  
Berserkers, spirit of mad rage, crazed warriors that have lost almost all traces of their sanity in exchange for great power;  
and finally me, Archer, master of long-ranged warfare, excellent scouts that excel in possessing powerful Noble Phantasms."  
After the explanation ends, Atlata stare Chloe in the eyes, which break Chloe's stunned expression. Chloe then carefully think about the information she just get. Holy grail war, masters, and servants. Seeing Chloe seem to be properly mull over it, Atlanta take the chance to discuss it further.  
"Master, this mean that you'll be targeted at least by 6 other servants. Event from yesterday proved it"  
"Me....?"  
Chloe, finally realized the grave situation, have a cold on her back. This unrealistic situation, actually happened. She could be killed, targeted by other people, she who is just an ordinary grade-schooler. However, she found a silver lining, Atlanta said that holy grail is able to grant any wish. Chloe have a wish, one that can't be granted, but holy grail might be able to.  
"From what i observed you today. This is something that you shouldn't join. Even though the holy grail selected you, there are several way to resign."  
"Atlanta......-san, you said that the holy grail can grant any wishes right?"  
"......Yes."  
"Th, then...... h-how can we win it? I...... i will join the war"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for this chapter.  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
